You knew it, right?
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: You know that, right? And the moment he realized, it seemed like the whole world became darker, colder, like Death itself took its fury out on the world. LightxL. One Shot.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

He had always known it would be a sacrifice. He had known it ever since that day. That single, fatal day. It had been just as dark as it was now.

'This is ridiculous!' he thought.

But now, after all that had happened, it didn't seem that ridiculous anymore. Now it was… natural. Light almost smiled when he thought about the things he had thought back then.

'I'm not in love. I can't be. I mean, I'm Light Yagami. I just don't fall in love, especially not with ...'

He chuckled for a second as he thought about his ridiculous way of thinking. Strange how a person could change in such a short time.

"Yeah, it's so good to be young." He whispered the words so soft, that he himself could barely hear them. Then he fell silent again, and all that he could hear, was the sound of the wind and the trees surrounding him. And he could almost hear the other whispers. Soft voices, carried by the wind. He was looking for one voice in particular. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear it. And the moment he realized, it seemed like the whole world became darker, colder, like Death itself took its fury out on the world. He decided to go home.

* * *

When he arrived, it had started to rain. It was a real downpour, and he was soaked in places he didn't even know of. When he touched the door, the thunderstorm started. The thunder tortured his ears. He looked for the key to open the door, but he couldn't find it.

"This is definitely not my day. Where's the damn key?! I'm sure I put it in my pocket."

He gave up after some minutes and decided to go to his parents' house. They would let him stay for a while, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Light! Poor dear, what happened?"

"Hey mom. I'm fine, I just couldn't find my keys, so I thought I could come over. Anything but standing in the rain, when it's all dark."

"Of course. I'll see if I can find some dry clothes for you."

"Thank you, mom."

When he was all dry again, he noticed a strange envelope. It was a large one, and it was purple, with white and gold rectangles.

"What's that envelope?" Light asked his mother.

"Oh, good that you say it. It's for you."

"For me?"

Light took the envelope from the table, but he didn't open it.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, but Light just couldn't sleep. He was looking at the envelope, which he had laid on the night table.

"Who in the world would send such a strange thing?"

He decided to open it. He couldn't sleep anyway.

_Kira,_ the letter in it said,

_I'm glad that I finally found you. However, I've never been this gloomy in my entire life. Let me explain. Once upon a time, there was a young man. He was smart. Actually, he was the number one nationwide. But one day, he decided to clean the world from evil, by killing all criminals. The detective that had been sent after him, didn't know how to catch him, the young man joined the task force, which was looking for the mass murderer. And there, the detective found out who he himself really was._

_Do you see it? That young man, that's you. And the detective, that's me. _

_Light Yagami,_

_Do gods have mercy?_

_You are Kira._

_Know that I'm going to get you._

_Gods don't care about us._

_Of _

_Death laughs now._

_Love is cruel_

_To make me feel like this._

_Torture is all I feel._

_Humans are helpless against themselves._

_?_

_Light Yagami,_

_Do you love me too?_

_You do, and I know it._

_Know that I'm sorry that I didn't see it earlier._

_I know I'll die soon._

_Love is all that I feel for you._

_You know that, right?_

_?_

_L_

Light felt like he couldn't breath.

'He felt the same way. And I… killed him. I killed the one I really loved. I killed the one who loved me. I killed… I killed…'

"You are such a jerk." Light whispered.

"You knew it, and you didn't tell me."

He threw the letter and the envelope away, but when the envelope hit the floor, Light heard a strange noise. He took the envelope. There was something else in it. He held the envelope upside down above his hand. When he looked at it, he saw a very familiar key.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this story. Please review.**

**Lenneko-chan**

* * *

Oi, you better like it! I thought of the title (of course, only someone such as me could do that -egoboost-) and changed about... three words? something like that, right? Anyway, I'm happy to say that it's currently raining here too. Too bad there isn't any lightning or thunder, though...

-May-D


End file.
